Poles are traditionally used to raise lighting fixtures for illuminating roads and walkways. In smart city infrastructure and the Internet of Things (IoT), poles used for lighting may also conveniently be used as supports or attachment points for cameras, sensors and other information and communication technology (ICT) devices that may be used to implement various functions of the smart city and inter-networking of physical devices. Currently, providing ICT devices as part of smart city infrastructure is performed on an ad-hoc basis where each device is mounted onto an existing light pole or street sign pole and connected individually, resulting in an aesthetically unpleasant finish as well as being labour intensive and time consuming to perform.